Bloodstained Dreams
'This is an original mystery/horror fanfic by Malice the NightWing about Orca. Coding was made by the amazing Totally Random Person. Canon character copyrights to Tui T. Sutherland. Any fanon characters were made up by me. This fanfic contains a lot of gore. Cover drawn by Malice the NightWing. ' Introduction Orca. The princess who killed Coral. The malicious sister who took revenge on her sisters with the enchanted statue. This is her story. You think that was the end of her enchantments? Follow the trail of blood and take in her story, adventurous reader. But beware: Orca's revenge will never fully die. Watch where you step. You never know what traps she has laid in your path. Prologue: The Start of it All Coral rushed into the royal hatchery. Sure enough, her precious egg was hatching. She was by the egg's side in a flash, watching, holding her breath as the egg cracked and fell away. A tiny, deep navy blue dragonet with pale blue eyes crawled out of the shell. She was weak and helpless, but Coral's heart melted at the sight of her newborn heir. The tiny dragonet looked up at Coral, and Coral smiled gently, scooping her daughter into her arms. "Oh, you're perfect, aren't you. Just look at you! You're beautiful." "Awk?" The dragonet's pale blue eyes looked up at Coral. "I'm your mommy, little one. And I'm going to name you Orca." "Mommy?" Coral laughed and held the dragonet close to her. "Yes, little Princess Orca. You will make a fine heir to my throne someday." But even through her joy, Coral felt a cloud of worry pass over her. Someday, Orca might want the throne. And when she wanted to take it from her... No. Coral wouldn't dwell on that now. Orca was perfect. And Coral would raise her with the finest luxuries of the Sea Kingdom. She would teach her to be a true princess. The future could wait. Right now, all Coral wanted to be was right in the warm, happy, safe present. Chapter One: A True Princess Orca swept into her room like a hurricane, making waves sway the curtains on the spacious palace windows. She stormed over to her bedside table and desperately studied her appearance, sighing. Still the same angular, tapered snout. Still the opaque, dark grey-blue scales in shocking contrast to her pale blue eyes. Yes, she was very pretty. She knew from several random SeaWings that had told her, but also from the faces of visiting dragons from all tribes when they saw her. But it wasn't enough. Orca rummaged through her jewelry chests, searching for the right thing. She was messy and disorganized, but at least her jewelry had labels on them. She took out a jade bracelet with a label stating "Jade Bracelet" on it. Honestly... Orca thought. I don't see why I had to label these things. A conflicting voice in her head argued, Because you wouldn't know jade if it walked up and bashed you in the snout! "Ugh." Orca muttered, and put the jade bracelet back. A voice from outside called, "Princess Orca! It's time for the banquet!" Orca froze. "WHAT?!" She barely had any time to get ready! She grabbed a gold hoop earring in a flash and hurried out into the main banquet hall. All around the banquet hall, visitors from different tribes were gathered. They were already having dinner, and Queen Coral shot Orca a look that clearly said, ''You're late. '' Orca smiled haughtily at the guests, then gracefully swept over to her chair, putting on her famous, ''Oh, I meant to arrive late! ''face. None of the other guests seemed to mind. "I have an announcement to make!" Queen Coral said. "My daughter and heir to the throne, Orca, is officially old enough to accompany me on diplomatic missions and take part in the politics of the Kingdom of the Sea!" Orca pretended to be pleased at the announcement, but inwardly she rolled her eyes. Coral was so overprotective of her dragonets. The dragon sitting next to her, a handsome aquamarine SeaWing with electric blue eyes and hints of indigo in his scales, smirked at her. "Come of age, have you? That took a long time..." "Shut up, Dolphin." Orca hissed. She didn't want to deal with him now. They had been enemies since they were tiny dragonets, constantly locked in a rivalry. "Oh, I was sure you would've matured earlier than this!" Dolphin said in mock surprise. "By all the moons, Orca, you're nine now! Must be your idiocy." "That's Princess Orca to you!" Orca snarled. "And I don't see how you've matured yourself since you were small. Seems you haven't got past empty-headed, childish insults!" Dolphin chortled, turning away from her. "That's what you think." Sitting stiffly in her chair, poised, elegant, and haughtily cold, Orca seethed. One day, she swore, she would prove to her subjects that she was a true princess. One day they would respect her. She didn't know how, but a cold certainty crept through her talons. They ''would ''respect her. As clear as if she had the gift of prophecy, she knew that as a fact. She would make sure of it. Chapter Two: Sculptures and Discoveries Orca sat alone in her room after the banquet, still fuming. At least she was alone now, and had more time to think. With a sigh, she picked up a piece of driftwood she'd been saving for sculpting. Orca loved sculpting. She had been carving things her entire life. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Horror)